


In the Bones

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Comeplay, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus can't help what he wants; the pull of the moon makes his entire body ache with desire. He won't give in though. He won’t let himself take Draco to that place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bones

He can still acutely smell the air around him. The rich, fecund scent of the forest: the sharp tang of pine, the deep musk of wet, mouldy leaves, the sweet – almost sickly – scent of rotted fruit fallen from trees, the damp earth smell, blossoming as the sun warms it. In the back of his mind, he's even aware of the delicate scent of dew on grass, not here, but close by the forest. 

His sense of smell – so strong during transformations – is amongst the last of changes to leave him. 

His eyes crack open, and even through a narrow slit blurred with tears, his irises are assaulted with colour. Blazes of oranges and yellows, warm and strong as any fire, burst around him. With the last hints of green peeking out in small stubborn patches, and the trunks slanting strong and black up to the sky. 

He never sees the day with his animal eyes so he can never say for sure if the world appears truly black and white or in muted colours. He doesn't need his eyes when he transforms; his other senses are so much stronger and better he almost forgets he has eyes. In his memory the night is nothing visually but dark shadows, shades of blacks, greys, and blues. His memories of full moons are deeper, more visceral. The feel of his paws galloping easily across the forest floor, the clean sharp scent of the night, the sound of blood...no, the feel of blood pumping around him, flooding his mouth with that hot metallic taste as he sinks his teeth into sultry flesh. 

His mouth waters at the memory and he rolls to his hands and knees, very aware of the dry leaves rustling and crushing under his weight. In this moment his mind and body are at war. He is a man again, but his body is not completely aware. There is the part of him that is still a beast, maybe always a beast, that hungers for the rush of blood on his tongue, the taste of flesh. But then, there is the part of him that is truly a man once again and is sickened by what he has eaten. This part, most importantly, is his stomach. He wretches, his body convulsing over and over as his body rids himself of the last meal he ate. The hot raw flesh. He convulses again at the thought. 

Sickness finally leaves him shaky and sweaty. He swirls saliva in his mouth and spits hard, trying to extract the fur that has stuck to his tongue. He keeps his eyes closed tight, he does not want to see what has come out of his body. He has seen it enough times to remember the luminous reds and pinks, with the sharp whites of bone, and the gleam of connective tissue, the sheen of stomach acid all mixed together into one horrifying bolus. 

He crawls away from the mess before he sits back on his heels and takes a deep, steadying breath. The smell of chimney smoke hits him and dances and swirls with the scents that cling to the delicate membranes of his nose. He rests his hands on his knees, palms up, an attitude he picked up along his travels somewhere. It centres his mind, brings him back to the man he is, the being he was. 

His ears prick up as leaves crunch mere feet behind his left shoulder. He is not alarmed; while the sound of the steps or the breeze carrying the scent could easily identify who it is, Remus does not need those senses to do so. His blood, his guts, assure him it is Draco. Remus's sense of him is so much deeper than sound or scent. 

He exhales one more time again slowly before turning around and opening his eyes. He looks over his shoulder and is relieved to see that the colours of the world are no longer punishing. Draco stands, leaning against a chestnut tree and looking tired and pallid. Draco isn't attached to the house the way Remus is. He always transforms deeper in the forest, while Remus remains at the edge of it. He cannot make himself stay completely in the forest. By sunrise he aches for home so deeply no transformation can keep him away. 

In the year they have been doing this Remus has not seen Draco throw up once. Remus knew he must; everyone did. But Draco would never allow himself to be seen in such a way. Remus almost snorts in laughter at the thought of Draco thinking that would be the height of impropriety, but it hurts too much to laugh. Draco has seen Remus sick many times, Remus knows it. Yes, Draco always politely pretended like he didn't, but Remus didn't care. One could only care about or hide so much. It was a natural consequence of transforming in front of another werewolf and not something about which Remus would allow himself to feel shame. 

Remus turns his head back as he slowly stands. He looks again at Draco in invitation to join him. Draco moves, feet dragging, almost stumbling, towards Remus. Remus catches him by the elbow as Draco comes to a jolting stop beside him. 

He looks Draco up and down in search of blood or some sign that he has been wounded, but the only signs of distress on his naked body are some smudges of dirt. His body feels feverish under Remus's touch, but he's shivering. Remus looks up into his eyes, which are pulled down at the corners and filled with pain. Remus doesn't let go of him as he Summons a blanket they have neatly folded at the base of the beech tree. He wraps it tenderly around Draco, tucking in the folds to keep him warm before he goes and retrieves his blanket and wand for himself. 

He wraps his blanket around himself, though he hardly needs it. The air is crisp and cold but the animalistic blood still courses through his veins. He feels hot almost to the point of fever, but there is a suppleness to it as well that Remus has come accustomed to over the years; he revels at the heat in his body. 

They walk side by side down the lawn to the house. Though his feet are almost shrouded in wet, cold grass Remus can't be bothered to notice as he studies Draco out of the corner of his eyes. He is still walking somewhat haltingly, like he is not yet in control, but he stands straight, his jaw set as he looks forward. 

This close Draco's smell almost badgers Remus's sharp sense. Of course there is the scent of the forest clinging to his skin, dirt and pine, but under that there is more. The salt of his sweat, the tinge of something acrid, and even musk of the fancy shaving soap Draco uses. More, so much more than that, Remus smells the heat, the metallic hint of blood. Not the blood of some animal they hunted but the smell of Draco's blood, bursting with life as it flows through his beautiful lean body. 

Remus more than smells it; he can taste it, he can feel it as if it were pumping through his veins as well. He knows now the reason Draco is shaking it not because he is injured or unwell but because of the power of that blood. One of the hardest parts of learning to deal with transformations is coping with the adrenaline. You're weak, aching, exhausted but you are also at the height of being alive. When you transform back to a human you are never more aware of yourself, the world, of everything. 

This is one of the many things Remus has tried to teach Draco. He's tried to help him cope with how overwhelming the experience can be. 

As he steps to the door, Draco pulls off his blanket with a sigh of disgust. "I don't know why you always bring a blanket," he says. "You know very well I don't need it." Draco moves to throw the thick, warm fleece into the bushes that line the path, but then he must remember there is no house elf, doting mother, or other here to pick up after him. His eyes cut sideways, glaring at Remus. Remus isn't sure the blanket or the lack of house elf, doting mother, or other is the reason for the glare.

"Despite how your body feels you can still get frost bite if it's too cold," Remus says, sliding the blanket from his own shoulders and neatly folding it over his arm. He grips the edge of the blanket, putting his fingers on display, but most importantly his index finger, which is missing the first two inches. Remus lost it after carelessly falling asleep in the cold after a transformation. Lucky he didn't die all together, though at the time that had been Remus's intent. Draco knows the story. Remus has told him before, only about the freezing digits not about the feelings behind Remus's carelessness, but Draco likes to act bolder than he truly feels. It's an act slightly different than one Remus is used to. Draco's bravado out paces his nerve. Remus is well versed in talk, but in the kind of talk that will be backed up with action; Draco's talk has no limit. Cutting through the crap to the reality is Remus's challenge. 

Draco pointedly looks down and then back up again, "Do I look cold to you?" Remus does the opposite of what every urge in his body tells him to do – he turns his head away. He doesn't want to look down at Draco's cock, proud and erect to the point it's straining. Remus can feel the strain echoed in his own crotch. He can't resist the urge; he lets his own blanket fall away. Remus knows Draco's eyes are on him, on his cock, and he can't help but be satisfied by that. No, Remus most definitely isn't cold either. 

Remus turns his head back to Draco but Draco is still looking down, he can't pull his gaze away from Remus's dick. Draco licks his lips and Remus wants to laugh in triumph at the unconscious gesture, but he doesn't. He doesn't want Draco to feel helpless. 

Draco's gaze lifts back up and his eyes meet Remus's. He arches his brow in question and Remus can feel his heart lurch in his chest. There is no way Draco knows the weakness Remus has for such an expression. It's recklessness, challenge, and desire, everything from Remus's youth in one simple muscle twitch. 

"Shall we go in?" Remus asks, unable to keep a tremor out of his voice. 

"What was this? A sodding date and now you're asking me in for a drink? What are you going to do next, feel me up on the couch?" 

Remus grips the blanket tighter, so hard he can imagine his fingers ripping through it, he will not let Draco bait him. Remus needs to take control of the situation; it's too dangerous for him to lose himself at this point.

He leans in close, sure not to touch Draco, and says, "Never on the couch, Mr Malfoy. I've a perfectly fine bed for what you want." 

There's no sense in denying it. They do this after the full moon. Remus was supposed to help Draco, teach him to cope and live a life despite being a lycanthrope. Remus tried to resist the urge but it was clear to him from the start what Draco needed. He felt his own need echo in the very marrow of his bones. It was all another part of showing Draco how to be the being he had become. 

Remus steps to the door, pushing it open. He lets the blanket fall completely from his body as he lifts a shoulder in invitation for Draco to follow. 

He leads Draco through the kitchen, into the hall and up the stairs. He doesn't even need to touch Draco to get him to come. He is powerless against the need rushing through him. Remus almost is too, but he can control his better than Draco. If not he would have had Draco before they even reached the grass, right amongst the dead, dry leaves. 

They reach the entrance to the bedroom and Draco pushes roughly past Remus. Before Remus can stop himself he grabs Draco by the elbow and spins him around. Draco tries to wrench his arm free but Remus holds it firm. 

Draco clenches his teeth and looks hard into Remus's eyes. Daring him, begging Remus to give him what he wants. Remus is sorely tempted. 

He pulls Draco in for a hard kiss. It's not angry, that is not an emotion Remus is capable of feeling right now. Desire has overthrown Remus's mind. But there is still enough for him to know that he can't give over to it fully. He softens his lips and the kiss changes to something tender, delicate. 

Draco fights, trying to return the kiss to pure force, but Remus won't let him. Draco has no idea what he is asking for. Remus is convinced Draco doesn't even want to ask for it. He can't help himself and Remus empathizes with that. The acute hearing and the strong sense of smell have almost gone away, but the need for flesh still pulses strong through them. It is the last part to leave their human bodies. Remus has taught himself to move past it. To remember he is human and he needs to teach Draco that too. 

He wraps his arms around Draco, pulling him close, and Draco gives over to him. 

They move to the bed and Remus tenderly lays Draco down. He runs his hands through Draco's silken hair, softly moving the fringe from his face so Remus can take it all in. His beautiful pale skin, his cheeks flushed and bright, his eyes rimmed with dark lashes and full of longing. 

Remus kisses Draco again – their mouths and tongues warm and soft together. Draco pulls Remus on top of him, hooking a leg around Remus's hip to bring their cocks together. 

Slowly they move, Remus delicately touching every inch of Draco he can. He reaches for some oil and coats his fingers. He peppers kisses across Draco's skin as he slowly opens him up and soon he is sliding in. His thick cock makes Draco moan and arch with the first breach, and Remus makes himself move slowly. The rhythm is deliberate to the point of aching, but Remus won't stop. They move together in this way until Draco is shuddering and coming in Remus's hand, and then Remus closes his eyes and comes with a long low grunt. 

They hold each other after, the same way they always do. Draco turns away from Remus and Remus holds him from behind. He prefers this way, where Draco can't see his face. Remus is exhausted and completely spent but he cannot rest. He aches still. His bones thrum like a plucked string, his desire far from slaked.

~~

Draco is in a mood, which is unsurprising. Draco is churlish more often than not but in their time together they've developed an understanding. Their relationship is unique and at times tenuous, but they deal with the same curse and on that wretched disease they've built a firm foundation that even the worst mood cannot touch. So Remus allows Draco to be an arsehole. He can make as many comments as he likes, sneer, sigh, and pout; Remus is proof against all of it.

Remus levitates the plates of eggs and toast to the table as he carries the pot of tea. Draco, ever the prince, sits and waits to be served. He clearly isn't in a helpful mood and Remus isn't a morning person and not in the mood to fight. Before sitting, Remus leans past Draco to pour him a cup of tea. As their shoulders brush Remus sees Draco's eyes close and he can hear Draco's breath hitch. Remus moves stiffly to his chair. Yes, the desire has already started. Remus knows Draco feels it as he does, but Remus ignores it. Later, it can wait. Later. 

"Would it kill you to make coffee once in awhile?" Draco asks as he adds sugar to his tea. 

"I can't drink coffee today. If you want it, you know where it is," Remus replies as he places his napkin across his lap. 

"Merlin forbid you treat me like a proper guest and make something I like." 

Remus chews his food slowly, allowing the act to keep him from biting back. He reminds himself Draco is young and speaks without thinking. Remus must be better than that. After he swallows he says, "You aren't exactly a guest. It is my home but you are here as my companion. If you leave your belongings strewn about the house like it's your own then surely you can make yourself some coffee." 

"Companion my arse. Some bloody mate you are." Draco mumbles this comment into his cup of tea, allowing Remus to pretend he didn't hear it even though they both know he very well did. 

Yes, Draco's arse; Remus is certain that is the bee in Draco's bonnet. Remus thinks it's harder when you're younger. Your hormones and the full moon can be a toxic mix. 

In fewer than twelve hours they will physically transform but while they still look like two men the change has already begun. They feel it in their blood. It is in part to blame for Draco's mood, but only in part. 

Remus remembers when he was Draco's age and even younger – much harder at sixteen than twenty – the way the cycle of the moon affected his desire in that dangerous way. There were times when he punched, kicked, used spells in anger, said words he didn't actually mean. It was hard to control at such a young age and easier to let it over take you. It wasn't a fight Remus wanted, ever, but sometimes when he couldn't get what his body screamed for, that is how it all came out. 

There were those times that everything was perfect. The memories of what he had done, what he had needed, were enough to scare him, but he wasn't scared. He also remembered how satisfied he had finally felt. Like a man lost in the desert finally allowed to drink. 

Remus looks covertly at Draco and allows himself to wonder if he should give Draco what he thinks he wants. He looks at Draco's pale neck, his tender mouth, the way his fringe brushes against his right temple and Remus's mouth waters. Draco is older than he was when he walked that dangerous line of desire. 

But no. Haughty good looks and the same colour eyes they may share, but Draco is most definitely not Sirius. 

Sirius didn't share Remus's feral desire, but Sirius liked a game, liked the challenge. Sirius's body could back up his words and when Remus took without caring about anything else Sirius was still there at the end of it all. They had been friends for so long they could withstand Remus needing to push the boundaries. Draco and Remus had never been friends. 

Remus looks back to his eggs and thinks about the first few times Draco was here with him. How he cried after each full moon. His body weak, his mind just as fragile. Remus had allowed him privacy at first. Tucked Draco into bed and given him the privacy to truly soak in his shame. 

Remus was human though, and his heart could only bear so much. He could not allow Draco to go on feeling guilty for something he had not asked for. That first time Remus had still tucked Draco into bed but he did not leave the room. At first he held Draco's hand, then he laid beside him, whispering inconsequential condolences they had both heard before. "You'll be all right." "It isn't your fault." "It's once a month. It's over now." 

It was similar to how Remus would comfort Teddy. Whisper softly to him. The feeling with Draco though, was so very different. Draco was a man, his body hot against Remus's, and they could comfort one another with so much more. 

Draco is fractured. Remus is intimately aware of the breaks Draco suffers inside. For that Remus keeps from him what could be the ruin of them both. 

Draco places his fork and knife across his plate, and wads up his napkin dropping it on the table. He stands and Remus can't help himself as he looks at the bits of yolk left on Draco's plate that will be a pain to clean, he clears his throat explosively. 

Draco glares at him, "What?" 

Remus says nothing but looks from Draco back to his plate. 

"Was I supposed to say something? Is that what you want? Thank you for breakfast, if you need me I'll be in my room." 

"You could take your plate to the sink," Remus replies keeping his voice even. 

Draco gives Remus a hard look and his nostrils flare a bit. Remus looks calmly back but inside he feels a small victory at pushing Draco's buttons. Remus is older, more mature, has been through this many more times, but it is the full moon for Remus too and his patience can only take so much. 

Draco snatches his plate from the table, stomps to the sink, and drops it in with a crash. He turns to storm out of the kitchen but Remus stops him, "Please do not break my plates." 

"Your plates?" Draco says. "If they're your plates then that's because it's your house and that means it isn't my house. So treat me like a bloody guest and make me some fucking coffee." 

"Being your house elf isn't part of the deal," Remus says lightly, but he can feel his anger rising. Draco rarely cursed and instead of being shocked by the words Remus is annoyed.

Draco lets out a mocking laugh. "What is the deal then exactly? I come to this place in the bitter cold north where it's pissing down rain non-stop and transform. Not even allowed to transform at my home. I can't be a monster there. No, they have to send their embarrassment away for you to deal with, which you don't." 

"I don't deal with you?" Remus's face twists into a wry smile. "You think I have you here because I prefer your warm company?"

"You have me here as some sort of sick favour to my mother, as we both know. And that's the only part of the bargain you keep. You can't protect me, as far as I can tell your knowledge of being a werewolf is enough to cover an inch of parchment." 

Remus stands abruptly at this before he can stop himself. He does not like being called stupid in any way, shape or form. Remus may be a lot of things but he is not stupid. Knowledge is one of the few treasures he has that can never be taken from him. "It's selfish of you to disregard everything I do for you. Do you know what it was like for me all of those years? Alone by myself? You have no idea how easy you have it. You aren't alone, you don't tear and bite at your own flesh because you don't have any other way. The forest around here is safe for us and together we are a pack. We're stronger and can control ourselves better." 

"I would be fine on my own. The only reason you want me here is to have a place to put your prick at the end of it all." 

"Sex?" Remus says taking a step towards Draco. Draco must see something in Remus's expression he doesn't realize is there because Draco steps back. His face stays in the same angry expression though; Draco is a master of his features. "I can assure you, Draco, my dear, I do not keep you here for that." 

"Nothing else good happens when I'm here and I wouldn't even qualify that as good," Draco says and he laughs at Remus again. 

"Your moans say something else completely." 

"Any whore knows when to moan." 

Remus doesn't reply immediately, he is too amazed at Draco's word choice. It's ripe with meaning with which Remus could shred Draco. Remus calmly reaches for Draco's crumpled napkin. He folds it nicely and places it on the table. "Is that how you see yourself Draco? A whore?" 

"For you. That's why you have me here. You molested me like a paedophile the first chance you got." 

"You're quite grown up! Don't act like you are unwilling or didn't want it." This is an accusation Remus will not take lightly. Werewolf he may be, criminal he has been, but he does not do that with children. He is the master of his desire and he will not be called that as if he is no better than the monster who did this to Draco, did this to him. "I know how you feel. I know the ache for it in your body. We are the same and I give to you what you need." 

"You don't give me what I need," Draco does not shout but he's clearly very angry. His eyes glow brightly through narrow slits and his beautiful skin is as pink as an English rose. Remus can practically feel the angry heat of it from where he stands. He feels his cock stir at the thought and his anger grows. "You're too fucking scared to give in to what I want. What you want. You are nothing but a fucking cunt." 

Remus will not be called weak, he will not be told he is scared, told he is a cunt. Remus controls himself more and better than anyone else he has ever known. This close to the full moon it is harder to control, but Remus is done. If Draco wants to see how strong Remus's will is, then Remus will show him the other side of it. All of these thoughts rush and swirl in Remus's head as his body acts without his willing control. 

He steps to Draco, grabs the nape of his neck, and pulls Draco's face to his. "You think that? What does that make you?" He pushes Draco's mouth to his and he is kissing Draco. His teeth slam against Draco's lips, no doubt bruising them. He forces Draco's mouth open and pushes his tongue inside. Draco is trying to pull his head away, pushing at Remus's chest with his hands, but he's not really trying so Remus kisses him harder. 

He can taste blood in Draco's mouth and it makes Remus's pulse race and his cock grow harder. His body thrills with pleasure at the metallic taste on his tongue. He moves his mouth to Draco's jaw and Draco stops fighting him. He sinks his teeth into the soft spot right below the sharp curve. He bites and sucks, tasting Draco's skin; clean and hot. Draco grips his head, holding him there as he pants in Remus's ear. "God, fuck. Harder." The panting, the sound of it right there so close, his breath on Remus's skin, pulls Remus in more, harder. 

Remus reaches for the collar of Draco's shirt and he pulls, not caring if it rips. He wants Draco's collarbones, the tops of his shoulders. He's wanted to suck and taste Draco there from the first moment he saw him naked. Remus tastes every inch of Draco he can. He goes slow, carefully leaving deep red marks, but anxiety for more claws at Remus's chest. 

Draco holds onto Remus's jumper with all that he can as he angles his hips to rut against Remus's thigh. 

"You want to fuck, Draco?" Remus asks as he moves to Draco's other shoulder. "Need me to touch your cock?" 

"Yes, please. God," Draco pants as he rides Remus's thigh. He arches back and Remus can see the pale expanse of his chest and the light dusting of blond hairs across it. Remus pulls away the rest of Draco's shirt, desperate to taste Draco there and feel his pink hard nipples against his tongue. 

Remus shoves Draco to the table, sucking on his chest and he pulls at Draco's trousers. Draco pulls Remus's jumper and shirt over his head, throws them aside, and digs his hands into Remus's back. It feels hard and penetrating on Remus's tense muscles and Christ, he wants more of it. He wants Draco to dig his fingers into flesh, the hurt and ache making the pleasure so much more of what he needs. 

He pulls Draco's trousers and pants all the way off and stands over Draco looking down at him. His neck and shoulders blossom with welts from his mouth, one nipple glistens and he sees the indentations of his teeth around it. But right now he only has eyes for what is lower. He looks at Draco's long beautiful cock and he can almost smell it better than he can see it. He looks at Draco's round perfect balls and then the dark shadow below that. His blood races, his bones throb, his cock is so hard it's going to rip out of his trousers and he has to taste Draco now. The desire on his tongue, the hunger deep inside is more that he can control. 

He pushes Draco behind his thighs, putting his feet flat to the table, and drops to his knees on the hard floor. The sharp pain adds to his lust. He spreads Draco's cheeks with his thumbs and pushes his tongue in. His mouth floods with Draco's musk and it's both immediate relief and not enough. He pushes his mouth in harder, more, he has to have more. 

He uses only his lips and tongue, he is too greedy for Draco's taste to allow his hands to do more than hold Draco's arse open for him. 

Draco holds Remus's head in his hands, his nails digging into the skin at the base of Remus's skull. He thrusts and rolls into Remus's mouth as Remus' tongue breaches his hole and the taste becomes so much more. "Yes, fuck, eat me," Draco says as he moans. Remus breathes deeply, the smell of Draco's arse and balls making gooseflesh rise on his skin. 

He's hesitant to open his eyes and look at Draco. His sense of smell and taste are so strong right now he wants to revel in them while he can. Keeping his mouth where it is, he does open his eyes though and looks up past cock, stomach and chest to Draco's face. He is arched back so that Remus can hardly see past his chin. 

Remus pulls his mouth away for a moment, "Make yourself come while my tongue is in you," he says, then returns his face to Draco's arse. 

Draco moves one hand from Remus's head and soon the kitchen is filled with the sound of Draco's cries and the slap of his hand on his cock. 

Remus eats Draco harder, faster, so much so he only pulls back long enough to take long breaths through his nose. Spit runs down his chin as he swirls his tongue in Draco's hole and Draco's body stiffens, he cries out as comes. Remus scents the smell of spunk in the air and he groans against Draco's entrance. 

Remus rocks back onto his heels and stands from the floor. He places one hand flat to the table by Draco's head, leans in and trails the fingers of his other hand through one drop of hot come on Draco's belly. 

Remus smirks, puts his hand to his mouth, and sucks one finger clean. Draco's eyes are wide and he stares at Remus, mouth half open, panting. "Taste," he says swiping two fingers through more come and putting them between Draco's lips. Draco's eyes flutter closed and Remus pushes his fingers in as far as they will go. Draco's wraps his tongue around Remus fingers and he can perfectly imagine how that would feel on his cock. He thinks about climbing on the table and fucking Draco's mouth, but it's arse he wants now more than anything. 

"Want to taste more?" Remus asks. 

"Yes," Draco says. 

Remus presses his face to Draco's mouth. "Taste your arse on my face." Draco licks Remus's mouth and cheeks eagerly. "You like how I taste after I lick you open." Draco moans and licks more than he kisses Remus on the mouth, shoving his tongue in, desperate to extract every last drop of that taste. 

Remus grabs Draco's lean waist and yanks him forward. Draco is taller than Remus and has more than a stone on him, but Remus's blood still rushes in him like a title wave and he can move Draco as if he were no more than a rag doll. He forces Draco around face down on the table. Draco growls in the back of his throat and moves as if he were going to resist but Remus puts a restraining hand on his back while he undoes his trousers with his other one. Draco stills and Remus kicks his clothes aside. 

He looks down at his cock; long, thick, hard and arching up from his body. He reaches around Draco and covers his palm with the rest of Draco's come. Christ, there is a lot. He slicks his cock with it and Draco turns his head to look over his shoulder at Remus stroking himself. Remus's cock is big, he knows this, he doesn't usually give it much thought. But now with Draco looking at him, his legs wide, ready to be fucked, Remus takes great, almost sick pleasure in how big he is. This big, with only come to slick him, Draco is going to feel every inch, for days. It's exactly what Remus wants – Draco's arse still sore when he fucks him again tomorrow. 

Draco's hands creep almost hesitantly across the table but he grips the far edge manfully, ready to be entered. Remus grabs one arse cheek pushing it aside as he lines himself up with Draco's wet, dark pink hole. He breaches Draco with the tip and as Draco lets out a slow breath Remus slams into him. He's had Draco's arse before, but he always lets Draco set the pace, has always been gentle with Draco. Slow, gentle, deliberate aren't even words Remus knows right now. 

Draco cries out as he slams into the edge of the table. Remus grips his shoulders and pulls Draco harder against him so he is balls deep. Draco is so tight Remus can imagine how his arse is stretching almost to point of tearing. God, it is exactly what Remus wants. 

Remus looks down and sees the oblong scar on Draco's lower back. The small silvery circles of scar tissue from a puncture wound. It is younger, less white and more pink, but other than that it is the same as Remus's own. They are united in their curse, their universes revolve around the same spot. They both have to have this. 

Remus closes his eyes, forgetting their grief, and lets every other sense in his body run free. The feel of Draco's shoulders between his hands, the touch of his bones and muscles shaking with each thrust. The sound of Draco's whimpers, the skin slapping on skin, the _tink_ , _tink_ , _tink_ of Remus's tea cup against its saucer. The taste of arse and come still alive on Remus's tongue and aided by the scent of sweat, come and fucking thick in the air. 

It all swirls in Remus's body and coalesces in his cock and balls as he drives himself into Draco again and again. Remus wants more though. 

He pulls himself out and steps back. Draco's head whips around, and he doesn't look scared he looks furious. "What are you doing?" he demands. 

Remus takes two steps back and sits in Draco's chair. "Sit," he says. 

Like magnet Draco comes to him. He straddles his strong, elegant thighs across Remus's lap and sits his hot, swollen arse, slick with Remus's pre-come, on Remus's cock and takes every inch. 

Remus groans and thrusts with satisfaction. Draco is his and needs his dick. 

Draco rides him hard, harder than Remus was fucking him before. Remus doesn't think Draco realizes this. He bounces his arse down and down again and Remus feels like his cock might break but he wants more. His body screaming for it that, yes, this is what he needs more than anything else. 

Draco grips Remus's thighs to lift himself up and push himself down. Their skin is slick with sweat and his hands slip and Draco has to grab over and over again. His nails dig into Remus's flesh, desperate to find purchase. 

Remus holds Draco hip and reaches for his hard cock with his other hand. He doesn't want to hold on any longer, he wants Draco to scream and feel Draco pulse around his cock as he comes. He wanks Draco hard and fast. Looking at the bright pink tip peek out between his fist, feeling the hot silken shaft on his palm. 

Draco bounces faster, buries his face and teeth in Remus's shoulder. His teeth dig into Remus's skin as he screams when he comes. Cock pulsing in Remus's hand, come hot and thick down Remus's knuckles. Remus throws his head back and cries out as he comes and comes and comes in Draco. His orgasm so intense it takes his entire body and he is dizzy and sick with fulfillment.

Slowly their bodies stop, and they sit in the kitchen, shaking and breathing as if they've both run a race. Draco lifts his head from Remus's shoulder and looks down his long nose at Remus. His face is perfectly pink with bright red lips. If Remus were younger he'd be hard again in two minutes at the sight. 

He reaches to Draco's entrance and gently runs one finger around the stretched ring that still holds Remus's cock. He gathers the come that drips from Draco's arse and brings it to Draco's beautiful lips. He runs his finger across them and Draco's tongue quickly follows, licking up the come. Their eyes meet and Remus pushes his finger into Draco's mouth. 

Draco looks down at them still tangled together. Their bodies bright with heat and sweat. Vivid weals of red blossom on their chests and shoulders, from their mouths, from the rasp of Remus's unshaven face. 

Draco's expression darkens and he shoves Remus's hand away. He bolts out of Remus's lap so quickly he has to catch himself on the table as he fumbles. He looks at Remus's cock, and then at Remus's face, disgusted. He flees from the kitchen as quickly as he can. 

Remus isn't upset by this sudden departure. He can't be. Clearly Draco wanted to go as quickly as possible, but he couldn't move as fast as he wanted. Remus hasn't felt this gratified in years. The sight of Draco's arse, well used, is too perfect for him to be bothered by anything else at the moment.

~~

Remus's senses are at their height again as he comes to himself. It's frosted overnight and he can smell the crispness in the air more than feel it on his skin. It's raining in that pathetic way. It's not a proper rain but small damp drops that never cease. The frost will slowly melt away.

He isn't thinking what he smells, or hears, or about the metallic taste in his mouth. He's thinking of Narcissa Malfoy, of all people. 

He remembers the day she came to him asking for his help. She, of course, didn't come straight out and ask. They had a conversation first. Or rather that's what Narcissa would call it. It was more of a soliloquy in Remus's opinion. People like Narcissa didn't have conversations. They said what they wanted to say, damn to you if you wanted to hear it. Remus's had known, and actually liked, people like this in his life. 

He had sat unresponsive to her until she had said: please. She was asking for his help. His expertise. She didn't care he had been a social outcast most of his life, that all he wanted was a quiet life with his son. The world still wasn't much better for his kind, her son's kind, and he was the only man who could help. 

Remus rolls over and once again he wretches. It is in part what his body needs to do, in other part it is the guilt that begins to snake in his stomach. He's tired, sore and still more alive than ever before. He had hoped that this time he wouldn't feel it as much. That need for flesh. He wants it now as much as he always has, but even worse. The memory of having another body exactly as he wants is fresher in his mind, making the desire stronger in his core. The guilt from this feeling makes his stomach twist more. 

He stands, shaking, his skin wet, but his body on fire and his cock hard against him. A twig snaps to his left and he lifts his head, looking at Draco as he appears between the now leafless trees. 

He doesn't know what to say to Draco. "I'm sorry. Now suck my prick." Doesn't exactly sound like the proper hello. 

Before he can think to do or say anything, Draco is stomping towards him. As he reaches Remus, he shoves him hard in the chest. Remus gasps and stumbles backward,s but he catches himself and straightens up, then launches himself at Draco and shoves him back. Draco is ready for it though and only staggers a step. 

"You pathetic bastard," Draco hisses at him, looking ready to push Remus again. Remus doesn't reply; Draco isn't wrong with this accusation. "I fucking trusted you and needed you!" Draco reaches to grab and shake Remus, but Remus twists out of his grip and shoves him away with a shoulder. 

They are inches apart glaring at each other, chests heaving. Remus doesn't want to fight. His body is too spent to undergo such an endeavour, but if a fight will make Draco feel better a fight it what he will give him. 

"Go on," Remus said licking his dry lips and raising his chin in challenge. 

"I should kill you for this. All this time you knew and you did nothing." 

Remus steps to Draco and Draco scurries back. He laughs at the move; there were others in Remus's life who would have been rewarded with a punch squarely to the jaw for such an approach. 

"Draco," Remus says trying to keep his voice calm. A very loud voice in his brain is trying to remind him he is in charge here, he is the one who started this. "We shouldn't have –" 

"Like hell we shouldn't have anything," Draco shouts, cutting Remus off. He attacks Remus again and Remus is ready for him. Remus catches him by the throat and pushes at his chest with his other hand but Draco has caught him with one arm around the neck and he's struggling to pull Remus to him. Remus forces Draco's chin up as they grapple. 

"Stop!" Remus commands. 

Draco spits and curses in reply. "Fuck you. You knew—knew what I needed –" Remus knees Draco in the thigh, successfully pushing Draco away. Draco stumbles and straightens again. He's shaking and tears swim in his eyes. "That, I could have had that the entire time and you made me suffer. I hate you." 

"Have you gone insane?" Remus says. "You want that?" 

"I want and need it exactly like you do and you kept that from me. I suffered without it and you knew it." 

"I didn't know it," Remus replies, and it's mostly a lie. He, more than anyone, knows what Draco feels. 

"That is complete bollocks." Draco swings his arm to punch Remus but Remus is once again ready for him. 

Draco is younger and more agile to be sure, but he is also a spoiled boy protected by his mummy. Remus has been a fighter his entire life. 

Remus dodges the blow, grabs Draco by the forearm, which is slick with rain, and twists him backwards, pushing him over the leg he has placed behind Draco's. Draco falls, the dead damp leaves flying in a _whoosh_ around him. 

Remus follows Draco to the ground, keeping him down with a knee firmly placed on his hip. "This is what you want?" Remus gestures angrily at the scratches on his thighs, the bruises on his neck all left by Draco. 

"I have to –" Draco says his voice cutting off, shaking. 

"You disgusting slut," Remus spits out. He removes his knee and rolls Draco over. He forces his thighs apart and holds one thigh down with the weight of his knee again. "This? Me fucking you in the freezing cold?" 

Draco twists trying to get away and Remus slams his shoulder down with one hand and leans on him. He leans in now and whispers in Draco's ear, "Who's the cunt now?" 

Draco twists again but only half-heartedly. Remus spreads Draco's thighs as far as they will go and penetrates Draco's perfect hole. He groans with wonder and delight. Merlin he needs this. 

Draco squirms, Remus lays his body down, holding Draco in place, and he rolls his hips pushing into Draco more and more. 

"I fucking hate you," Draco says and Remus hardly hears him above the rustle of the leaves. 

"Do you?" Remus says with a growl, the dark side in him hoping Draco really does. 

He snaps his hips and Draco arches his back to meet the thrust. "Yes," Draco hisses. 

Remus senses this is dangerous. It's freezing and wet and they're out here naked, fucking in the leaves. His toes dig into freezing damp earth as he struggles to keep control of Draco. He can't stop himself; he's in Draco, gripping his chest pulling Draco's body to him over and over. 

"Need this," Draco pants, arching to meet another thrust. "Have to have this." 

Remus twists his hand in Draco's wet, silken hair and pulls Draco's head back. "You need my cock in you." 

"Yes," Draco says. "Bite me." 

Remus places his teeth along Draco's long pale throat, the memory at the taste of his skin floods Remus's mouth with saliva. He pulls back his lips to sink his teeth in and Draco whispers, "Fuck me harder."

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/8557.html)! ♥


End file.
